narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Touma Ichirō
| previous affiliation = | occupation =Student | previous occupation = | team =??? | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | rank = | classification = | reg =060806 | academy =13 | chunin =13 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = Kumogani Poison Smoke Bomb }} Touma Ichirō (上山一路, Ichirō Touma) is a genin, as well as an aspiring puppeteer, hailing from Shidagakure, a recently founded village. Touma is regarded by most in his village to be an incredibly gifted shinobi specialising in the field of puppeteering, and he has even crafted his own puppet and style of puppeteering. This has earned him fame within his own village however he has yet to test out how skilled he is with them against another puppet master. His fame was centered around his beloved puppet, Kumogani, the latter of which is possessed by a vengeful spirit named Enshi (艶姿) who bears twisted feelings for the boy. This spirit, his puppet, is now the one manipulating him into doing her bidding. Not being able to tell anyone about his situation, or risk him and his family being murdered by his derranged lover, his life is now a living nightmare. Touma is constantly stained by the blood he spills for his master, the guilt which he bears for the murder of innocents has left him mentally broken. Hoping to end his master's tyranical reign over his life Touma has secretly been searching for a master to train under in order to become stronger than the demonic Enshi. Appearance Touma is a fairly tall man, and is in fact taller than most people his age. With his size alone Touma is able to get to do what he wants with relative ease although he does not rely one this too much, preferring to do things the hard way. He has long, straight taupe-brown colored hair which reaches just below his neck, with bangs which are of the same length. He is noted to be handsome by most girls, possessing sharp, attractive facial features and smooth skin Touma is able to get nearly any girl he sets his eyes, however he seems to only attract ones who are older than him although there have been some cases which say otherwise. Although Touma often rejects his fangirls, in order to prevent any form of jealousy forming inside them mentally insane Kumogani. His usual attire consists of a black jacket, with a white shirt underneath, along with black pants, tied together with a brown belt, and wooden sandals with white socks. When on missions his overall attire stays mostly the same with the exception of him wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and a brown weapons pouch hanging on the side of his right leg. This pouch contains various weapons such smoke bombs, poison which he uses to coat his blades in and a scroll housing Kumogani. His outfit includes a shoulder strap which he uses to carry his blade. Personality Touma is a calm, quiet and observant young individual. He is typically withdrawn and only speaks when absolutely necessary, preferring silence above all else. For this reason Touma has distanced himself from distractions such as friends and family. His seclusion from the outside world has caused him to become socially awkward, often not understanding references to popular culture, this has caused numerous problems in the past and the present, often taking such references a bit too literally. This has resulted in him being considered a bit of a weirdo by some of the local girls... History Abilities Touma's main skill lies in his ability to quickly read and analyse difficult equations in a short amount of time and come up with a solution almost instantaneously, this lead to him achieving the highest marks among his classmates. Using his great mind Touma is able to easily come up with combat strategies, even covering all possible methods of escape or attack. His vast knowledge of the shinobi world is attributed to the fact of his continued isolation, preferring his own company, giving him much more time think clearly, and reading many books during this time. As a seasoned practitioner of kenjutsu Touma is said to have great knowledge about the different types of blades, and upon sight can tell what sort of sword it is, whether the sword is in good condition and what are its' primary weakness. His knowledge also extends to the actual wielder, being able to how competent they are with their sword through eye contact alone. Being an adept user in the way of the sword Touma is to have great skill within this field, as are most of the inhabitnats of their , even within the academy the boy was said to have a natural talent for this field of jutsu. Although he does not use sword's actual blade, due to his preference of not spilling blood, but instead uses the hilt as his primary source of attack. Though not as lethal Touma has the incredible power to defeat most of opponents using just the blunt part of the sword. However this changed after his encounter with Enshi, now willing draw as much blood as necessary as too appease his master's bloodthirst. He now incorporates poison into all his sword techniques, making each strike much more deadlier. Despite this Touma's main form of combat is puppeteering, using his puppet Kumogani and her chibi clones to launch one coordinated attack after another, easily chaining them them together because of both his skillful use and their weaponry. Even without his main puppets Touma can utilise any dead corpse lying around the area and use it to attack the foe, though this only becomes possible after Touma severs his connections to the world. Ninjutsu Puppet Mastery Touma is noted to be the best puppeteer within his small village, and has received much fame for his apparent creation, his main puppet. Its name? Kumogani. Kumogani (クモガニ, Kumogani, literally meaning: Spider Crab) a wicked puppet which houses the murderous ghost of a teenage girl. Like many puppets, Kumagani is capable of detaching parts of its body to use for separate attacks, however unlike many other puppets Kumogani's body together by dozens of chakra threads, making moving parts of its body a retractable weapon. Another unique trait of Kumogani is the floating doll-like puppets floating behind her, all spotting multiple eyes which respond to the originals' ones. The dolls possess the innate ability seal away the spirit of whoever dares look them in the eye into the main puppet, Kumogani. This puppet also has a ton of additional features which allow Touma to dominate in any battle, and since the main puppet was made to work in tandem with the rest of its chibi clones to attain a teamwork which can only be topped by the , invented by Monzaemon Chikamatsu the first puppetmaster... Kenjutsu Touma is considered to be an adept kenjutsu having trained in its ways throughout his school life, and like many of his fellow pupils has learned to utilise the sword to the best of his abilities. Although she refuses to unsheath her sword Touma is still recognised as one of the best kenjutsu practitioner of his time. Like many others Touma follows a particular style of kenjutsu, with his being widely known as Hōki-ryū (伯耆流), is a sword-fighting martial arts based around the art of Iadō, a sword drawing art, of which has branched off and spawned many derivatives through history. Through thorough research and practice Reppū has managed to master all forms of this sacred martial arts. The martial art form consists of two sets; Omote and Chu-dan, the latter of which is the more difficult to learn out of the two. These two martial art forms are the second most powerful techniques in his arsenal, with the first being his skills as a puppeteer. Although besides these two Touma does possess an additional style whcih he keeps reserved for himself, in case the need to use it ever arose he would most definitely catch them by surprise. The first of which is a sword art which involves thrusting the blade on the left of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding the wielder's hand alongside the actual blade. The second being a sword similar to the first in both aspects, both thrusting the sword on the left side of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding their hand alongside the blade. By using these two sword styles Touma is able to defeat most opponents in blow, by striking their sides at blinding speeds. The third of the first set of sword techniques being , following the same principles as the first two sword techniques but instead striking from the opposite side, being the right, he normally switches hands for this to avoid her opponent getting comfortable with her style. When attacked from the right Touma will absorb the kinetic energy from the incoming attack and use that momentum to strike the down his foe, by utilising . Another defensive type Iadō is , which deflects the enemies attack, followed by an attack from the front and then the wielder proceeds to cut down the opponent. The final form being , a sword art involoving the cutting down of multiple opponents, all while in a standing position. But due to her disdain of blood Touma usually does this with either her sword's hilt or sheath to knock his enemies down, however after his encounter with Enshi he is more than capable of taking the opponents life. Now for the advanced set, Touma has trained for years in order to learn and perfect the Chū-dan, a sword-fighting martial art that fuses many of the intial set's teachings. The first of which is , a Iai form Nukitsuke to kesa and cut an opponent from the front, seiza posture. This makes it the fastest form and the most effective form to knock an opponent of balance. The second of this advanced set is the , a sword martial which involves striking aside the enemy's attacks and proceeding to cut down them down. This has come in handy for avoiding and dealing damage even in the most heated of battles. The third , Nikitsuke to kesa, she then proceeds to strike the enemy from the front in standing posture, the fourth, , is quite similar to this but instead attacks from the rear. When these two sword-fighting martial arts are used in quick succession Touma can easily overwhelm even the most skilled sword practitioners, by launching one attack after the other. , the fifth, is one of the more difficult of these various sword styles, as Reppū must not only jump-up and block ukenagashi from tate-hiza posture, but he must also cut an down opponent, while in front standing and approaching position. Now for the remaining four branches of the sacred Iado fighting-style, Hōki-ryū. The fourth last, , this particular class consists of blocking ukenagashi from standing posture, and then proceeding to cut an opponent from the front. This gives him an advantage against those who use the fighting-style, this is done by blocking the diagonal overhead cut, the key step in connecting its' attacks, therefore completely nullifying the incoming attack. The third last, , this consists of striking aside the attack of an enemy and then proceeding to immediately cut down, from a tate-hiza position. The fourth being, , this is one of the more advanced sword technique, the move involves blocking ukenagashi, and then proceeding to strike a face of an opponent in the front and thrust. This is known to deal some very heavy damage even when utilised in a non-lethal manner. The final move is similar quite similar to , the only difference being the user attacks in a standing position. By utilising these branch techniques in correlation with each other and in different combinations Touma is able to overwhelm most opponents, remaining unpredictable throughout the fight. Bukijutsu Other Skills Intelligence Touma is a quite the gifted individual, with his intelligence quotation being well above 200... Trivia *Touma means 'top of the mountain', while Ichirō means 'one road'. *Touma's favourite food is salty-sweet , while his least favourite is . *Touma's favourite saying is "Not knowing is Buddha." (知らぬが仏, Shiranu ga hotoke) *Touma wishes to train under Omoi Chinoike *Touma wishes to fight ???.